Re-closable or re-sealable packaging assemblies are commonly used to store food items, liquids, powders, baby wipes, chemicals, detergent, dry goods, pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals and other packaged products, for example. Typically, the re-closable packaging assemblies include a container portion and a flap portion that covers an opening in the container. An end of the flap portion is secured to the container adjacent to the opening such that a user can pivot or fold the flap portion about the end to expose the opening, thereby allowing the user to access a product contained in an interior volume defined by the walls of the container. The underside of the flap and/or surface of the container covered by the flap in a closed position may have an adhesive coating such that when the flap is in the closed position, the flap releasably adheres to and sealingly engages the container. However, dust, moisture, or other debris, such as powder stored in the container, may adhere to the adhesive coating, and the adhesive coating may subsequently lose the ability, or the strength of the resealability will be substantially reduced, to sealingly engage the container.
A solution to the problem of contamination of the adhesive coating involves securing an injection-molded plastic lid assembly on the container such that the lid assembly is disposed around the opening. To access the interior volume of the container, a lid member is upwardly pivoted about a living hinge of the lid assembly to an open position in which the opening is exposed. To close the lid assembly, the lid member is downwardly pivoted about the living hinge to sealingly engage a base of the lid assembly. While the injection-molded plastic lid assembly is typically not affected by debris, moisture, or dust that gathers on or near the sealing area, the plastic lid assembly may be relatively expensive to produce and may add weight to the re-closable packaging assembly. In addition, attachment of the lid assembly to the container involves a relatively complicated production step that adds time and cost to production.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a re-closable packaging assembly that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, that minimizes production time, and that provides reliable sealing when exposed to contamination.